The present invention relates to a stretcher such as a wheeled stretcher for use in a hospital, and particularly to a brake and steering control system for such a stretcher. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital stretcher having a deployable center wheel to aid in steering the stretcher, and foot pedals configured to operate the center wheel and a brake mechanism.